And So it Starts
by JENTWCSINYFAN2
Summary: Criminal Minds Spencer Reid and NCIS Abby Scuito in a relationship. Some angst and some fluff. The other team members may appear from time to time as well. Something dustytiger who likes Reid and Abby together assisted with this weekend.
1. Chapter 1

And So It Begins: Reid and Abby and a cold: Just wanted to have fun with them a little as a couple. Some other NCIS and Criminal Minds people may pop up in this too I'm thinking...

Abigail Scuito had been spending some rare time off with her boyfriend Spencer Reid that weekend. They were snuggled on his couch when she felt the sneeze that had been bothering her off and on that afternoon return again. She had some tissues near her nose and her breath began to hitch. Her head lifted off of his lap for a moment. "I think ha I need to sneeze." She said quietly.

He nodded. "You've been fighting with it since you came. Are you coming down with a cold?"

She sniffed. "I think so I just didn't want to miss time with you." Her nostrils began to flare. "Hahhchoo."

He said "Bless you, I bet that felt better for your nose."

"It was a relief. I'm done now I think."

Spencer watched her for a moment. "I think you're just getting started. Here are some more tissues and I'll go and make you some tea that might help."

She said "It was just the one ha tickle I'm fine now." Then her face fell as another sneeze began to build. She reached for some more tissues and tried to hold her breath so the feeling would go away. She could not be sick not on this weekend. Oh god another sneeze. "Ahhchoo Hechoo. Chiew." She sniffed and blew her nose. This was getting out of control.

Spencer placed the tea down on his coffee table. "I think you need a hug Abby, you have one nasty cold." He went to where she was sitting up and hugged her pulling her toward his shoulder gently.

"Um I have to sneeze again." She moved her head away from his shoulder. "Ahchooo." She sniffled. "I'm going to have to go home. I don't want you to get this and oh I just got it on your shirt."

"Abby people get sick sometimes. We're in a relationship and I want to make it better. Why don't you have some tea and see if that helps. If not I have something from Garcia that she swears by for sneezes and colds. I'll just go change my shirt while you relax on the couch."

Abby nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin this."

Spencer kissed her forehead gently. "You didn't I'll be right back."

Abby blew her nose quietly and placed the used tissue in his garbage can. Of all the times to come down with a cold she thought as she got comfortable on his couch again. She had felt a little tired and her head had been heavy feeling for the last day or so but she thought it was just the change in the weather from summer to fall getting her. Not this. Oh well if she wasn't better by tomorrow she would take one of her unused sick days on Monday. She sniffed and her nose began to burn. No more sneezes. She could hold them off until she went home later. She hoped she hadn't given this to Spencer. He traveled more with his team and he couldn't afford to catch a cold from her.

Sunday morning: Abby had done a pretty good job of not giving in to her sneezes for a while. She would just blow her nose or go in Spencer's bathroom and let them out when she couldn't hold them back anymore. She rolled to her side away from him in his bed and then she heard it. He sniffed softly. Then Spencer reached for the box of tissues on his bedside table. He felt like he needed to sneeze once himself. He was sitting up on the side of the bed with tissues over his nose and mouth. His breath hitched and he knew a sneeze was inevitable. "Ahchiew." Then he sniffled a little.

"Oh honey you caught my cold and you have to work a few hours later today." Abby's hand rubbed his back.

"I'm fine. I'll take some cold medicine. I don't sneeze a lot with a cold usually." " Not another one." " Haahchooo." "That was a relief, must have ha been a residual tickle." He held his breath to fight off a third one. Mind over matter Spencer you can go to work and not sneeze.  
Abby said "Bless you honey. I'll put some cold medicine and tissues in your go bag. "

He nodded slowly. "I need to get my shower."

Then he did and Abby went to her place hoping he wasn't going to be too miserable.

Four days later on the BAU jet: Spencer Reid had been fighting with a sneeze since he had gotten on the plane... He had a handkerchief in his hand that was near his nostrils as his breath made hitching sounds.

Alex Blake said "If you need to sneeze Reid just do it."

He sniffed. "I'm trying. Sometimes my allergy ones are like this."

"Allergies huh?" Alex smiled a little and put some cold medicine into his lap.

"Yes it might just pass." Then his face fell. "Ahhchoo."

He rubbed his nostrils with the cloth slowly feeling another sneeze building again. "Chiew." That one was softer. He sniffed softly and then felt a third one fighting to come out. This one was going to be the biggest one yet... "Oh god." He muttered. "Haahhchiew."

Rossi said "That's three kid. I hope I don't get whatever it is that you have because I have plans for the next few days."

He said "Considering I am obsessed with hygiene already I would say that you won't be infected." He put the used handkerchief in the nearby trash can and found some tissues in his go bag and opened the new box to blow his nose with a few quietly.

"How did you get sick anyway kid?" Morgan asked.

"Well when you're intimate with someone, sometimes they can be contagious and not be aware of it for a while." He replied

"Whoa wait a minute, intimate?" Morgan smirked.

Alex Blake said "Well there are men who don't kiss and tell Derek. He feels lousy enough."

Morgan said "Ok but this isn't over pretty boy. When you feel better I want details."


	2. Chapter 2

" Reid I would like you to go home and stay there until you feel better. I don't want you to push too hard while you're sick." Hotch said.

" All right but this is just a common cold. I can still work somehow." He sniffed a little.

" Tell me that when you look like you don't need to sneeze again. "

" Fide." Spencer headed to the elevator with his go bag in one hand and tissues in the other.

Alex Blake went after him. " Let me give you a ride home. I know you like to handle that yourself but just this once." She put her hand on his arm for a moment .

" All right." He nodded as his head throbbed a little. " I do feel kind of miserable."

" I know. Rest and some fluids will be good for you . Maybe your friend will be feeling better and she will be able to take care of you a little."

" That would be nice if she can."

At NCIS : It was quiet in Abigail Scuito's lab. She normally had some kind of music on in there. Gibbs walked in and said " Are you feeling ok Abs?"

She turned her head to face him for a moment and sniffed softly. " I have the sniffles Gibbs. Think it was the change in the weather. And excuse me but I need to sneeze again." Her breath hitched for a while and then " Hechoo."

She lowered her head toward her left elbow and waited a moment to make sure the urge to sneeze was gone for the moment.

" Sounds like an intense cold. I think you need to go home and get some rest."

She nodded slowly. " My nose feels horrible. I'b waiting on a match for Director Shepard though. Some prints she wanted me to run."

" I'll give her the results. You need to take care of yourself. Can't have you working while you're sick and getting worse in the process."

" Okay Gibbs i'll go home. I do feel like I want my bed and a warm bath."

He patted her shoulder. " Take care of yourself and when you feel better come back to work."

" I will, can you talk to the director for me?"

" Done. Now go on and get out of here."

Abby headed out of her lab and toward the elevator slowly.

Gibbs knew she was sick because the usual bounce wasn't there in her step. He made a note to get her some tomato soup and take it by her apartment later to help her feel better. Then he remembered something about a new friend that she was spending time with from the FBI. He could always keep the soup for her and call before he took it to her later. Then he headed upstairs to see Jenny and tell her Abby and gone home sick. But he had to wonder just what prints she had wanted run. Oh well that he would find out too.


End file.
